


In The Office

by TaraTyler



Series: Valkubus [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Smut, kinda angry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	In The Office

#TamTamDeservedBetter 

Bo was about 75% sure Tamsin and Dyson had forgotten about her. She knew she had been in the interrogation room alone for an hour at least, but it was all exacerbated by the fact she hadn’t fed all day. Bo didn’t even know why she had been brought in. She did know Chinese and shitty horror movie night had been interrupted just before Kenzi had been able to convince her to watch something called Thankskilling, though it was completely out of season. She also knew that being alone in a tiny and slightly smelly room like this was draining her of what little sexual energy she possessed.

“Dyson! Tamsin! I’m still in here!” she bellowed at the top of her lungs, feeling the tell-tale tingle in the pit of her stomach that had haunted her for the past ten years. It was the dangerous feeling that came before uncontrollable chi-sucking. The next person who came through that locked door was either going to be Fae or dead, it was certain.

“Let me out! Charge me with something or LET ME OUT.” Bo bellowed as she stood at the door and paced, doing her best to avoid busting through to door or the wall one.

“What the HELL is wrong with you?!” Tamsin asked in the millisecond before Bo slammed the door behind her and Bo had the blonde woman pinned against the wall, fingers raking through her scalp. Her mouth only barely brushed against Tamsin’s before she was inhaling and finally getting the barest amount of relief.

“Oh thank the gods.” Bo sighed, sagging against Tamsin’s strong shoulders. “I can survive until the next booty call off of whatever jacked up powers you’ve got, so thanks. You’re a bitch and a half but I believe heavily in consent, so… I’m sorry.”

Tamsin massaged her lower lip only slightly less speechless than Bo had expected her to be.

“No apologies necessary. Dyson was called away on another matter and I had totally forgotten we locked you up. It’s my fault; I kind of deserved it.” Tamsin said, fixing her hair back up into a little bun, regaining her irritating smirk. “I did enjoy my punishment a bit; if it matters so much to you.”

“It does matter, but I am so hungry I could chi-suck you and ten other Valkyries so don’t expect too much from me right now on my morally amoral stance as a succubus.” Bo scoffed as she attempted to brush past Tamsin on her way out of the door.

“Excuse me, but I am just as good as ten other Valkyries any day.” Tamsin said as her voice dropped low and sultry.

“How about today?” Bo asked, noting the chi spike warming up. People couldn’t be even slightly turned on around Bo without her picking up on it.

“Today I am probably worth another fifteen Valkyries.” Tamsin said, grabbing the front of Bo’s shirt in one fist. “Consent granted.”

Tamsin shoved Bo up against the wall in a retaliatory manner. Her nails scraped against Bo’s scalp and her hips kept the succubus pinned tightly against the wall. She bit none too lightly into Bo’s bottom lip; eliciting a high pitched whine. Bo had never felt hair as silky soft like Tamsin’s before, she realized as she pulled the bun loose and let her hair fall.

Tamsin’s teeth scraped at Bo’s collarbone and her lips worked their way up to her jawline. Bo drank as much chi as could in for as long as the Valkyrie was willing to give it. She worked the jacket off Tamsin’s shoulders and tossed it away. Bo’s eyes continued to glow brightly enough to reflect in Tamsin’s pale green ones as she watched Bo pull her shirt off. Bo pulled chi from Tamsin as though she were still starving.

“You’re beautiful.” Bo murmured admiringly as Tamsin’s chin tilted up to release the chi.

“Thanks. I know.” Tamsin replied with a shrug.

“You are also kind of a terrible Fae being.” Bo said, dragging her back in by the waistband of her jeans.

“Is that a complaint?” Tamsin asked as Bo ripped the bra right off of her shoulders. She lost her ability to speak when Bo’s lips wrapped around her nipple and pulled. Tamsin gasped audibly and melted into Bo’s touch. Her hands were tight on the Valkyrie’s hips. Tamsin hated having lost the upperhand.

Tamsin pulled Bo back up and covered Bo’s mouth with her own. Her lips were soft and firm. Tamsin had never been with someone who kissed like Bo; not in any of her thirteen previous lives. Bo kissed like she would die if her lips were to ever leave Tamsin’s skin. She understood why Dyson and Lauren had gone to war over her now.

Bo dragged Tamsin’s jeans down and stood; admiring the view for a moment. The overt inspection would have been humiliating if sparks of fire didn’t ignite on Tasmin’s skin along the line of Bo’s gaze. Her jeans were around her ankles with only her panties between her warm skin and Bo’s eyes. She approached like a predator and used Tamsin’s hair as leverage to pull her in to kiss. As Tamsin melted into her again, Bo wrapped her arms around the other woman and lifted.

Tamsin’s legs were as tight as any vice around Bo’s waist. She ran her hands up and down them appreciatively, pressing the Valkyrie back against the wall. The leather of Bo’s dress against Tamsin’s skin felt like nothing else ever before. Her hips pressed into Tamsin and rocked, the blonde woman working desperately to get some friction. Just when she was about to reach the edge, Bo turned and walked Tamsin back to the table and laid her across the chilly surface.

Tamsin pushed up onto her elbows to watch as Bo began to strip away her own clothing, painfully slowly. Bo and Tamsin might not have liked one another very much, or even at all but if would have been impossible to not appreciate the succubus’ body.

“Get on with it, woman.” Tamsin ordered. Bo stalked forward and smirked the most sultry smile she had in her arsenal.

Bo started from Tamsin’s ankle and worked her way up. The woman’s mouth was truly magical. She kissed, licked and sucked until she reached Tamsin’s hipbone where she stopped only for a moment to leave her mark.

Valkyries were badass even to the other species of Fae. Tamsin would kill Bo and whomever Bo told if it ever got out that she audibly squeaked the first time Bo put her mouth between her legs. She wouldn’t be able to live that down even if she were by some miracle granted yet another seven lives. Bo smiled into Tamsin and put more force behind her tongue. She dragged her bottom lip up through the wetness and licked faster, enjoying the strength with which Tamsin’s heels dug into her back.

Tamsin looked up when Bo stopped for a second just in time to see her eyes turn from brown to blue. When the chi-sucking began, every ounce of tension Tamsin had been feeling poured out of her.

“Oh my god.” Tamsin groaned. “I understand why you are so in demand now.”

“Couldn’t you see it before?” Bo asked teasingly. “Have you not seen me?”

“Yes, I have seen you, Bo.” Tamsin replied, her voice more of a growl than anything else. She stood and flipped Bo over on the table, now warmed by the heat of Tasmin’s skin and kissed her again, the spark of chi dancing between their tongues tantalizingly. Tamsin nipped at Bo’s throat and shoulders, leaving little purple bruises that healed just as soon as they had been left.

She groaned from deep inside of her chest as Tamsin’s hand slid down between their bodies and between Bo’s legs. It half-shocked Tamsin when Bo responded by wrapping her arms around the Valkyrie’s neck and buried her face in a blonde covered shoulder. She panted into Tamsin’s neck, leaving shocks whenever her soft lips brushed skin. It was an oddly intimate moment, abruptly ruined when Bo pulled her into another bruising kiss. Tamsin picked up the pace, her palm hitting Bo’s clit with each thrust and the succubus groaned into Tamsin’s mouth as she came, holding out for only a few more breaths.

“So, did that amount to fifteen Valkyries or should we take this back to the clubhouse?”


End file.
